Unlikely
by mud-toed-sneaker
Summary: An impromptu invitation for soup leads to a new friendship, and maybe something more. JimmyEdd
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah?"

As fun as it was helping Sarah get ready for homecoming, she had been taking an extremely long time in the bathroom, and if she wanted him to do her makeup at all she was going to have to hurry it up.

"Sarah, I can make you look absolutely stunning. But that's not going to happen if you never make it out of the bathroom." he said, resting his hands on his hips and raising an impatient eyebrow.

"I can't zip up my dress!"

Jimmy frowned, "What do you mean you can't zip it up?"

"It doesn't fit!" she replied, her voice sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

This was not going to be good. They had tried it on in the store a couple weeks ago, and it had fit then. This was not going to end well if he didn't get himself in there quickly.

Jimmy's eyes widened, "Honey, let me in. We can take out the side hem if we need to." he said reaching for the door handle.

Sarah was frantic. She couldn't understand why her dress wouldn't zip up all the way. At this rate, she would never make it to homecoming.

Jimmy carefully opened the door, peeking in slowly, before deciding it was safe to come in.

"Oh Jimmy, I can't believe this!" she groaned turning to face him, "I'm a disaster."

A reassuring smile spread across Jimmy's face as he swept back Sarah's long red hair.

"That is not true."he replied, giving her a almost stern look, "Disasters usually never get this bad."

Sarah gave him a slap on the arm and spun around, "Can you see what's wrong?" she asked hopefully.

Jimmy bent down and examined the zipper. Seeing that nothing was wrong with it he gave Sarah's dress a quick once over, hoping there was something wrong with the stitching or maybe a snag that was keeping fabric. Nothing.

Biting his lip, he made a decision. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anything.

"Ah, I see the problem. Right here. The place where the pricetag was sewn on is pinching up about an inch of fabric. I should have caught it in the store, my fault." he said sighing, "Take it off, I can fix this in no time."

'I knew those goddamn gourmet chocolates would do her in.' he thought to himself.

Sarah looked relieved and began to slide off the dress. Jimmy respectfully adverted his eyes and ten minutes later he was next door at his house, taking out the side hems of Sarah's homecoming gown. Because what's the point of having a best-friend who wouldn't look out for you like that?

----xxx----

"Oh Jimmy! It's perfect, I owe you big time." Sarah said looking herself over in the mirror.

Jimmy smiled, "I never cease to amaze myself." he said with pride. Sarah looked gorgeous, as always.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's my date." Sarah said, smiling and barely able to conceal her enthusiasm.

"You look amazing. Though that eyeshadow is gonna smudge if you KEEP TOUCHING IT!" Jimmy replied, slapping her fingertips away from her face. Tilting his head and giving her another good look, he nodded. She was ready.

Sarah leaned in and gave him a big hug.

"I wish you would come. I really want you to be there." she said, eyes hinting that he should ditch his other plans and rent a tux on the way there.

"You know I'm saving myself!" Jimmy replied, shocked at the very idea of her offer.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Freshman year, Jimmy had gone to homecoming and ended up completely drunk at some girl's party. Whether it was the lack of underwear or the foggy recollection of one too many jello shots that made up his mind, Jimmy had vowed to save his second drunken escapade for senior prom. No exceptions.

"Besides, I'm renting movies and then giving myself a pedicure. I can't just cancel important dates like that at the last minute. It's rude." Jimmy explained, smiling apologetically.

Sarah smiled back softly. Patting Jimmy on the shoulder, she opened the door and was on her way to the ball with Prince Charming in mere seconds.

Jimmy gave a happy sigh and walked himself down to the curb. Taking a seat, he gazed at the sun abandoned horizon, stars peeking out of the dark. He was content with the way things were. At least at that very moment, for a few seconds. He was content.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR CUMBERBUNS!"

Okay, content feeling gone.

Ed and Eddy came bursting out of Eddy's house, making a mad dash for Eddy's car.

"Can't stop! We're already late!" Eddy yelled, fumbling to get his keys out of his coat pocket.

"Remember! Crumb catcher Eddy! Crumb catcher!" Edd shouted, shoving the cumberbun through the open car window.

"Catching crumbs from my cumberbun!" Ed laughed as he wrapped the cumberbun around his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't wait up for us Sockhead!" Eddy called as he reversed his car into the street and drove away.

Edd just stood there for a moment, hand in the air, waving a slow goodbye.

Jimmy sat watching silently as Edd saw the two others off, and for a moment he found himself wondering why Edd wasn't with them. The question was soon answered by a series of sneezes and a miserable groan.

"Bless you!" Jimmy called.

Edd spun around to see Jimmy casually staring at him.

"Oh. Thank you." he called back, wadded up kleenex in hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither knew what to say.

"Well, have a good night Jimmy." Edd replied politely, if not loudly.

"I will." Jimmy said quietly.

Another sneeze caught Jimmy's attention.

"You want some soup! My mom makes a heavenly chicken noodle!" Jimmy called out.

Edd might have looked surprised, but from far away it was hard to tell. And in the dark it was near impossible.

"No, thank you. Maybe another time." Edd declined.

"What other time? You're sick now. What better time could there be?" Jimmy asked as he stood up.

"Logically speaking that's correct, but-"

Jimmy was already half way to where Edd stood.

"I am not taking no for an answer. It's either going to be a 'yes' or a 'yes, please'." Jimmy replied, walking up to Edd.

"Uh-"

"Soup it is then!" he said taking Edd by the elbow, "Onward we go!"

"Um..."

"That's the spirit!" Jimmy said enthusiastically, "You're going to be better in no time!"

Edd wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of a single hour, the entire world had narrowed down to two very important things.

One, the physical and universal anomaly of Johnny Depp's prevalent attractiveness even as a greasy, unhygienic pirate.

And two, the drying of Jimmy's passion pink nail polish.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Fundamentally, he is an extremely attractive man. But in all of his roles he loses that aspect of his appeal when they make him become someone else."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Well duh! That is _fundamentally_ what an actor _does_. That doesn't make him any less _hot_." he said, flipping once again through his magazine.

Edd shook his head and gave a heavily congested sigh, Jimmy looked up from his Teen People, "Need a tissue? You sound stuffy."

Leaning forward, Edd placed his empty bowl on the coffee table and rose to leave, "I believe I should be getting home. Thank you for your hospitality, maybe we could do it again sometime." he said, walking to the front door.

Jimmy looked horrified, "Wait!" he exclaimed, standing up, "Wait, hold on just a minute!" he called again, stumbling to catch up and hopping ungracefully from foot to foot as he ripped off the foam toe dividers.

"What? So that's just it? You're leaving?" Jimmy demanded, catching up with Edd just before he reached for the door knob.

"Well, I don't see why I should st-"

Edd stifled his surprise as Jimmy threw himself in front of the door, "You can't leave! I'll have no one to hang out with for the rest of the night! And according to popular belief, I am extremely clingy and feminine, so without another person around I just wouldn't know what to do with myself!" he exclaimed quickly, thin frame sprawled out across the door, physically blocking Edd from leaving.

"Uh, well Jimmy as much as I would hate to debunk those myths, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." Edd said firmly.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully, "Double D, I never knew you could be so assertive." he quipped.

"Oh for heaven sakes Jimmy." Edd replied, exasperated.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Jimmy demanded, "I mean, really." he added, giving Edd an intense look, daring him to say something cynical.

"I have a cold Jimmy. My head is pounding, my nose is running, my chest hurts, and I am a mass of contagious microorganisms and used Kleenex. So if you don't mind, I am going to go home and get some rest. I need it more than anything right now." Edd explained gently as he removed the younger blond from in front of the door, "But thank you anyway. It was very amiable of you."

Jimmy smiled, "Give me a rain-check then." he said, running a hand through his short wavy hair and doing his best to look fetching.

Edd nodded, "That I can do." he said, stepping through the door way.

"Bye!" Jimmy called out, waving.

"Goodbye." Edd returned politely.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlikely: Chapter 3

By Sam Black

I stayed on my own front porch as Edd hobbled his poor sickly self home. I had wanted to walk him, but my earlier show of feminine neediness would have made it too awkward.

Staying on the porch and making sure he didn't get mugged on the short walk would be good enough for me at this point in time.

I couldn't believe I had pulled such a stunt. What an "attention whore" move!

As soon as Edd opened his front door, he turned, gave me a tired wave goodbye, and disappeared inside.

I let out the breath I had been holding and scrubbed my hands over my face in embarrassment, "Am I really that sad?" I demanded to know.

Probably.

The night had been going great.

The plan was, I give him the soup. We chat aimlessly. He falls madly in love with me. The end.

"Fail Jimmy. Epic Fail."

Maybe next time I would think more carefully about my plans.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Straight boys are so forbiddingly yummy." I moaned and decided to go inside take a nice hot shower.

I walked to the door and for a split second I thought I had locked myself out and would be doomed to sleep on the porch like I deserved.

The door opened easily and I was instead doomed to sleep in a big house all alone.

Both my parents travel for work, my dad works for a bank that does international business and my mother works for Doctors Without Borders.

Both jobs pay well, therefore I am a spoiled brat when it comes to getting whatever I want. When I was younger, they used to come home more and I had a nanny or relative stay when they were gone.

Now it's just me in a two-story suburban home with expendable income.

I'm surprised I haven't drowned myself in the pool from boredom.

Instead of taking a shower or doing anything else useful I flop down on the couch and take a look at the damage I did to my freshly painted toenails.

They weren't too bad, but my big toe was smudged and had carpet fuzz on it. So I reached for the nail polish remover and began to fix it.

As I mindlessly cleaned and repainted my nail I thought about Sarah and I wondered if she was having a good time at homecoming.

The guy she had gone with was a total douche, but when it came to guys, that was Sarah's type. The guys who got fake tans, plucked their eyebrows, worked out constantly, and treated their girlfriends like shit. Sarah liked douche bags.

In freshman year, Sarah had blossomed, and she was no longer the surly ugly duckling she had once been. She was now a Queen Bitch on Campus. And I loved her for it.

Beautiful and fearsome. Taking a look back to when we were kids, you would have never expected Sarah to have turned into the bombshell she is. I would have placed my money on Naz.

I chuckled, Naz was THE hottest girl in school. But she had high standards.

You need to have a high IQ, a sense of humor, and a vagina.

Most guys don't live up to the first two expectations, never mind the third.

My mind went back to Sarah and I lost my amusement. We had been friends for years, through thick and thin. Breakups and Hook ups. Bad haircuts and Puberty. We were best friends and knew everything about each other. She took my advice on everything from hair to clothes to movies.

I just wish she would take my advice when it came to guys.

It was our senior year, we had grown up so much. But she was still dating the boys who pulled your pig-tails and called you names when they had a crush on you.

Thinking about this I realized we had all grown up a lot over the years.

We all went to the same high school, this ragamuffin band of cul-de-sac kids. We've all known each other so long, some are closer that others. But we've all stuck together, even the Eds.

I know it sounds cliché, but I love everyone on this dead end loop. If only for the fact that I've been stuck with them.

I smiled at that thought, blowing on my toes and wiggling them happily.

As I basked in my wave of nostalgia and how the years just flew by without me realizing it I thought of Edd.

He had changed too. He was educated and interesting, even when you didn't want to interested. He always knew something about whatever topic you wanted to discuss, even if it was just a quirky fun fact. He had always been smart, but now he was brilliant. And funny in ways that always went above everyone's head. He had said something hilarious on the bus one time and I hadn't even realized how funny it was until I was taking off my shoes at the front door.

And he's polite, I've never met anyone so polite in my whole life.

He opens doors and says please and thank you. He helps old ladies carry their groceries and doesn't laugh when the soda machine steals your money.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like him. A lot.

He had caught my attention in Sophomore year, the year I really began to explore what was outside of the closet. I had never really been in the closet, you don't go around looking as fabulous as I do and hide in the closet. But I had never realized there were a lot of other people who would want to date me because of it. Boys who would want to date me because of it.

So I was in the library, trying to find books about proper gay etiquette.

The library search computer was not being extremely helpful and I was getting frustrated.

Then I saw Edd.

---xxx---

"Edd! Help me!!"

Startled from his reading he looked up at me and smiled awkwardly, "Hello Jimmy."

I made myself look pathetic, "This computer is being stupid. Help me." I said.

He chuckled and marked his page, "What are you trying to find?" he asked as he got up from his chair and walked over.

"Books about how great I am." I said simply.

Edd arched an eyebrow, "Usually people die before anyone writes a book about them." he replied, coming to stand next to me.

"Not if it's an autobiography." I chirped and began clicking the mouse aimlessly.

He chuckled and pointed at something on the screen, "You're in the author's category, not subject. That might be why."

I suddenly felt stupid but recovered quickly, "Get it to tell me where the books about homosexuality are." I demanded, moving to where he could work his magic on the crappy school computer.

He didn't even look at the computer, "They're in the back near all the DVD's." he said.

My eyes found his and I gave him a look of completely attention.

He blushed.

"I was curious." he explained helplessly.

I nodded skeptically, "Any recommendations?" I asked.

His blush went away and that look he gets when he talks excitedly about something he finds fascinating took it's place.

"Well actually, they were all very informative. There was this one book about the gay culture that I just could not put down. Here I'll show you." He said taking my sleeve and pulling me over to where he had directed me before.

I ignored the fact that he was pulling on a sweater that cost me a 200 dollars and instead focused on how pleased I was that Edd was trying to help me out.

As we got to the shelf he began pulling out books and telling me which ones were good and which ones were great. He finally convinced me to check out three of the best and assured me that I would enjoy them.

When he had finally stopped talking I smiled and thanked him.

"It's no problem." he said modestly.

"It might not be. But still." I looked down at the books and smiled again, "Thank you Edd."

"You're welcome."

As he looked away bashfully I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

He was cute.

And I told him as much.

He blushed furiously, stuttered a polite farewell, and hurried off.

And that was the start of what has yet to be.

---xxx---

I got up off the couch and picked up Edd's empty bowl, intent on putting it in the dishwasher and maybe cleaning up the house a little.

We had a housekeeper, and even though it's pretty much just me living here, it's a pretty big house. She works hard enough as it is, I could at least clean up some of my messes.

So I got to work and pulled out some cleaning supplies.

I don't usually clean. But for some reason, I felt like it tonight.

As I pulled out the vacuum, I gave a sigh at the expanse of the cushy carpeting. The house hadn't always been this big. But over the years it had grown from a modest two-bedroom to a giant two-story testament to parental wealth. Complete with pool, patio, and powder room.

And a monstrous living room, which I had stupidly decided to clean.

Sighing, I plugged in the Hoover and did a quick sweep of all the places I usually stepped on.

It took 10 minutes, which doesn't sound like a lot unless all you're doing is vacuuming.

When I had decided it was clean enough, I emptied the dust-catcher and threw the vacuum back in the storage closet with a sound of disgust. I had a new appreciation for the work Tess does when she cleans as I got to work on the kitchen. Not too much, just wiped down a few surfaces and put away a few dishes. As I was washing my hands a new urge struck me.

I waned to go swimming.

I looked at the clock and the urge went away.

Instead, I took a shower and went to bed.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would swim.


	4. Chapter 4

Unlikely: Chapter 4

By Sam Black

The sun was warm on my face and stomach, you could tell it was getting close to summer. I had my iPod set up on the patio and it was blasting out my favorite songs, one after another. I sat in a reclined lawn chair, wearing a fantastically skimpy pair of pink and white boy-shorts and a huge pair of Gucci sunglasses, tanning.

I had yet to fulfill my plans of swimming, but I was getting around to it. It had been a few days since I had resolved to enjoy a dip in the pool, but today was definitely the day for it. After I finished my strawberry-kiwi smoothie.

One of my favorite dance songs came on and I reached for my tanning lotion. Something about the smell of coconuts made me wish it was summer all year long.

With my eyes closed I blindly felt around for where I had put the bottle down. After a few moments of groping around, I gave an aggravated sigh and ripped off my sunglasses.

Looking to my left I saw a pair of feet.

This scared the shit out of me so I jolted out of my seat with a less than manly shriek of terror.

"You are going to give yourself skin cancer." Edd said with a disapproving look, holding my bottle of suntan lotion.

I frowned, "And YOU are going to give me a heart attack!" I said, putting a hand to my chest.

He suddenly looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I rang the doorbell, but when no one answered I followed the music back here. I didn't mean to startle you." he said looking all cute and apologetic.

I couldn't help but smile, "Oh, it's okay." I said, pushing my bangs out of my eyes, "I'm just being dramatic."

He grinned, "When are you not?" he asked jokingly.

I reached over and gave him a playful slap on the arm and looking insulted, "Don't be an ass." I said.

I shoved my glasses back on and gave him a look that I hoped was both flirty and impatient, if that combination possibly exists, "So to what do I owe the honor?"

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me, "I just wanted to drop off this thank you note. For the soup." he explained, "And the company." he added with a small smile.

I tossed the bottle onto my towel and opened the thank you note. It had a Puppy on the front, which was sickeningly cute.

"Thank you for the soup. And the company. And the stimulating conversation. Sincerely, Eddward." I read aloud.

Looking up at Edd I grinned, "I am so touched." I said, putting a hand to my mouth and looking like a girl who had just won Miss America. All modesty and gratitude.

"In the head?" Edd asked innocently.

I dropped my arms and gave him a deadpan look, "I'll pretend you just didn't call me retarded." I said.

His grin widened at the fact that I got the joke.

After a moment of humored silence I spoke.

"Well, I was just about to go swimming. Are you feeling up to it?"

Edd stood for a moment and then took a deep breath through his nose. He sounded a lot better than he did a few days ago, but still he shook his head.

"I didn't bring any swim clothes." he said with a shrug, "Or sunscreen." he added as an afterthought.

"Or a towel." I added helpfully, "So, go get those things and come back. I'll wait."

I gave him a hopeful smile and waited for his reply.

He thought it over for a minute before speaking, "Mom and Dad have been leaving sticky notes telling me I needed to go outside more..." he said, still sounding undecided.

I decided to sweeten the deal, "I'll make you a smoothie." I offered temptingly.

His lips started to twitch into a smile but he controlled it, "You'll wear sunscreen." he said.

Oh Double D, you and your sexy, quirky concern for other people's health.

I sighed heavily and pretended to be burdened by the request, "Okay fine. I'll wear sunscreen. If that will make you happy." I said, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

He nodded, "Then I accept your invitation." he said respectfully and left to go change and grab who knows what precautionary supplies.

"If you're not back in 15 minutes, I'm drinking your smoothie." I called out as he left.

I heard him laugh as he exited the gate.

When I was sure he was gone, I danced my happy dance and went inside to take out smoothie ingredients.

As I was concocting my smoothie love potion I decided to think about how I would manage to woo the Edd.

It wouldn't be easy. I wasn't even sure he liked guys. So that would have to be the first thing I found out before I could proceed. Because if he was straight, I wasn't even going to bother. It's rude to try and force your sexuality on other people, especially if they don't share your sexuality.

So first things first, I have to scope out the situation as is. My gaydar apparently doesn't work on him because usually I would be able to tell immediately. Maybe because I've known him for so long, I'm biased. Or maybe he's just really good at hiding it. Or maybe he's straight.

All those reasons are plausible, if not probably.

I peeled kiwis and went on with my planning.

I shall just hint at the question until I get a better feel for the answer. I slip innocent questions in with related topics, gauge his reactions to gay statements, and a soft touch of tact should do the trick.

I grinned evilly as I tossed the strawberries into the blender, "Yes, this shall do nicely."

---xxx---

"I'm not putting that on my nose."

Edd looked patiently at me, "Your nose will be sunburnt if you don't." he explained.

"Do I look like a lifeguard to you?" I demanded, "I'm not a lifeguard."

Edd kept holding the small tube of zinc paste, waiting for me to take it.

He had already put some on his nose, and with the flip-flops, board shorts, sun hat, and white t-shirt he looked like a lifeguard. A lanky, pale, demanding lifeguard.

I waited but he didn't budge, "I said I'd wear sunscreen. Not zinc." I replied and turned my back to him.

He sighed, "Okay fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

I smirked and was about the turn around and say something snarky when he tackled me to the grass.

"Gah!"

Before I could stop him he had my hands pinned together and was rubbing the thick paste over my nose, I would have jerked my head to avoid it, but knowing my luck he would have rubbed it in my eye and blinded me.

"Noooooo!" I yelled, even as he had finished and he sat back a little looking pleased, "I'm hideous!!!"

"You'll thank me for it." he replied simply.

I glared at him as he sat on top of me looking smug with his own white nose and wide brimmed hat, "You cheated." I snapped.

"Surprise attacks don't count as cheating. If I had lied and said it was a pore cleanser. That would have been cheating." he countered, finally letting go of my wrists.

I would have replied with something indignant, but I decided a little observational comedy was in order.

My frown turned into a smile, "So I take it you like it on top." I said smoothly.

Edd's smirk dropped off his face and he immediately rolled off me.

"Sorry." he said quickly as he flopped next to me in the grass.

"That is quite alright." I said happily, "I was perfectly content having you sit on me."

Edd remained silent so I sat up to look at him, he was blushing and had his hat pulled down over his eyes. This amused me.

I wanted to lean over and give him a smooch, but I thought better of it. Now was not the time to be kissing. Not yet.

Right now, the plan called for scouting out the field.

"Don't be embarrassed Double D, I was just joking." I said, pushing his shoulder a little.

"Oh."

That sounded neither relieved nor disappointed. I went on.

"Besides," I said as I started to stand, "I don't go for straight guys. It makes things unbearably awkward." I finished as I finally got to my feet and straightened out my swim shorts and brushing off any grass I had collected.

I was hoping for some kind of enlightening response, but there was none.

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off and going to find the dreaded sunscreen that will keep me pasty all summer long.

When I sat down and began to put it on, Edd finally spoke.

"I think I should go."

My eyes snapped up to him, "No! Don't go. I was only kidding, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I said, dropping the sunblock and turning to face him.

He looked about ready to bolt, so I tried to say something to calm him.

"It's okay. I promise not to be too gay around you anymore. If it makes you uncomfortable." I said softly.

Edd grimaced, "It's not that. You've been flamboyant for as long as I can remember. It just surprised me, that's all." he said, avoiding my gaze.

I crossed my arms and stared at him, "Remind me to never throw you a surprise party then." I said glumly, "You'll turn around and leave." I finished with a smile.

He didn't even bother to hide his smile.

"So are we going swimming?" I asked, with a laugh.

He pretended to ponder this for a moment, "Alright, fine." he relented.

I clapped my hands together, "Yay! Okay, help me put on this stupid sunscreen." I said picking up the bottle and holding it out the him.

He faltered for only a second, but during that time I saw what was either him battling with his homophobia or him peeking at me from behind the closet door. Either way, he must have gotten over it because he came up and took the bottle from me.

I spun around and pointed to my back, "It's the only place I can't reach." I explained.

Instead of letting the silence get awkward I decided to gossip, "So did you hear about Kevin? Apparently-" I emphasized, letting the suspense build, like I always did with Sarah, "he's dating that girl in yearbook, so he'll get really good pictures put in this year."

Edd continued to rub sunscreen on my back, "I heard it's because he likes her." he replied simply.

I was taken aback, "That's probably more likely." I agreed glumly, "But it's not nearly as interesting."

Having my bubble popped, I stared at my toes and wiggled them to keep my spirits up.

He finished quickly and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him.

"Thanks." I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

He gave me a reassuring smile, "You know, sometimes the truth can be interesting." he offered.

I gave him a dubious look, "For example?"


	5. Chapter 5

Unlikely: Chapter 5

By Sam Black

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, then after a moment of looking around he leaned in, "Rolf's trying to court the new foreign exchange student." he whispered.

My eyes widened, "How do you know?" I asked excitedly.

He frowned and shushed me, "I'm in their calculus class." he said.

I put my hands to my face and squealed, "Ooo, that's so cute!!" I gushed.

And it was, they would make THE perfect couple. I had seen her walking around, asking people odd questions about everyday things. She was SO Rolf's type.

"Apparently," he said sarcastically, poking fun at my earlier statement, "She's from his home town, but they had never met. And now he's courting her in the traditions of the old country."

I was hanging off his every word, "How did you find out?" I demanded, still excited.

He shrugged and began walking towards the pool, "Well, Rolf had been acting odd. He was wearing different clothes and bringing in unusual gifts to class. One was a rabbit in a large tube sock. I was curious, so I looked it up. He's courting her." he took off his large hat.

I jumped up and walked closer to him, "Go on." I prodded.

"Well," he said taking off his shirt, "If he succeeds in charming her, eventually he'll have to perform a service for her family. A service of the father's choosing. If he performs well, he may gift the family with a animal of some value and ask her to marry him."

I nearly fainted, "That is so romantic. In a weird foreign way." I fanned my face delicately.

He laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty great." he kicked off his flip-flops.

I took a moment to appreciate is pale, lanky form, I usually went for boys who had a little more definition. But to be honest, all of Edd's definition was on the inside. He was smart, funny, and kind. My last boyfriends had all been gorgeous, but slow. Edd was refreshingly different.

"How is he going to perform a service?" I asked, sitting down on the side of the pool dipping my legs into the warm water, "They're in a whole other country."

Edd shrugged, "The courting takes a while, at least a year." he admitted, "By that time Rolf will have graduated and he can take a plane to their country. Stay with his relatives and continue from there." he said, sitting down next to me.

I put my hand to my heart and sighed, "I'm so happy for Rolf. He deserves a nice girl."

Edd nodded, "I told you the truth can be interesting." he said smugly.

He really was attractive, and so much more.

"Do you ever tire of being right?" I asked him seriously.

He gave me a look I couldn't quite place and nodded, "Sometimes I'd like a little doubt." he admitted slowly, "Knowing everything takes the mystery out of life."

My jaw dropped, "You don't know EVERYthing!" I said with a laugh.

His face said differently.

"Oh come on. There's always something you don't know. You just don't know you don't know it." I said. I was suddenly confused by what I had said and laughed.

I decided that we were wasting daylight and slid into the pool, as soon as my feet touched concrete I turned around and looked up at Edd. He was smiling.

"That was very profound."

I shrugged, "It happens." I said nonchalant, lazily floating away.

"But only half right." he clarified.

I started swimming for a pool float, "How so?"

Within seconds, I was pulling myself on top of a pink and orange inner tube.

"Well, anything I don't know, I can easily find out. Anything I can't find the answer to, is an existential question that doesn't usually have a right or wrong answer."

I pretended to be totally on that level of thinking, when all I was really concerned about was not falling off my pool toy.

"Like the sound of one hand clapping and the meaning of life." he said, still sitting on the edge of the pool and kicking his legs slowly.

I stared up at the sky, watching big puffy clouds float by. It was times like this that I felt very small. They were so close to earth, huge and overtaking the sky. It really shows how very large the sky is, when clouds are so huge and low you think you can almost touch them.

I thought about what Edd was saying, "So what about girls? Do you know everything about girls?" I asked, playfully kicking water at him.

"In reference to what? Girls in general, or girl interaction?" he asked, kicking some water back.

I shrugged and looked innocent, "Either one. Most guys in high school don't know shit about girls. And the things they think they know are wrong." I explained, "Like when girls pretend they don't like you, even though they do. Or how to tell the difference between playing hard to get and when they genuinely don't like you."

Edd chuckled, "Whenever questions like that come up there is always a formula to find the answer." he replied. Finally, he stood and began walking away from the pool.

I was about to ask where he was going, but he turned and started running back. I let out a yelp and tried to paddle my way out of the range of being splashed. I had taken an hour this morning doing my hair, and I'd like to be the only one to decide whether to ruin it or not.

But I was too late, he had cannonballed right next to me, probably on purpose. My curls were ruined and would soon dry into a sticky mess. I was not amused.

He resurfaced laughing, "Girls and boys in high school are fundamentally the same. The hormonal battle between emotions, physical needs, and common sense is what drives every decision. For girls, the real battle is between all three. For boys, it's just basic emotions and physical need." he wiped his face off and tilted his head at me, "Gay and lesbian teens are a little different."

I arched and eyebrow, forgetting about my hair for the moment, "So far you're making sense. Go on." I replied.

He nodded and began to swim again, "Discrimination." he said simply.

I nodded knowingly, we did face a lot of homophobia. You could be a slut and no one gave a shit, they just talked about you behind your back. If you were a fag, it was a different ball game.

"Fear influences a lot of their actions. Should I ask this guy out or will he beat me up? Is this girl going to decide she's straight and break my heart? Are they just using me to experiment?" he started floating on his back, "It's harder, I think, for gay teens."

I gave him a sideways glance, trying to see if he was trying to tell me something, "That's why we have the GSA, it's like a mix between a dating service and support group." I said, closing my eyes and relaxing a bit, "Easier to meet guys when they are out of the closet."

"I heard they meet on Tuesdays."

"And Thursdays." I added perkily. I turned my head and gazed at him, after a moment or simply looking at him, happily swimming around like he hadn't done it in years. I flipped out of my floaty and into the water. I swam over and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened in surprise for a second, but I didn't care.

"You make me happy Double D." I said with a smile.

He relaxed, but remained silent. I broke free and swam away. It wasn't a lie. He did make me happy, I enjoyed all the time I got to spend with him. It was a nice break from my usual friends. Fashion, gossip, and diets got boring after a while. It was nice to have a real conversation with someone.

I dove under and swam towards the deep end of the pool, when I came back up for air I saw Edd had taken my inner tube and was swimming towards the deep end with me.

I laughed, "Can't you swim?" I asked when he got close enough.

"I can."

Before I knew what was going on, he had thrown the inner tube over me and pulled me up next to him. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he exhaled a little and pulled me underwater with him. Luckily, my gasp of surprise happened before I was pulled down and I didn't inhale a mouth full of water. But still.

I opened my eyes to the sting of chlorine and Edd's face in front of mine, he was giving me a goofy look and smiling. His hair was wild underwater, all inky black and uncontrollable.

Even thought I was miffed at having been dunked, I smiled.

His hands were still on my shoulders, and they slide down my arms to my hands. He gave them a little squeeze and let go.

I reached up and pushed his hair out the way, letting my fingers trail along the side of his face.

Leaning into my hand, he gave me a look that made my heart stop.

He pointed his thumb upwards and began to swim back up to the surface.

By this point, my lungs were starting to burn, so I followed him.

When I broke the surface, I greedily sucked air back into my poor, deprived lungs.

"You okay?" he asked me, laughing a little.

"You!" I yelled accusingly, unable to think of a real reason to be mad. Instead of explaining, I splashed water at him.

"Me?" he asked innocently.

"What was that?" I demanded, swimming for a ledge to climb up on.

"What was what?" he asked, swimming after me.

"That look you gave me, what was that?" I reached out and grabbed onto the safety of concrete.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said stubbornly.

I looked back at him and frowned, "Just because something happened underwater doesn't mean it didn't happen." I snapped back.

"I beg to differ." he said, crossing his arms while still managing to stay afloat.

"Oh really?" I asked almost insulted, I leaned in and grinned at him, "Well then excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

I took hold of the waist band of his board shorts and made to go under. He gripped my shoulders and stopped me.

"No, that's what you said! It doesn't count." I said with a laugh and pulled at his waist band again.

He slapped my hands away, held up a warning finger and gave me a look to quit it.

"Okay fine. Whatever." I said flippantly, and hoisted myself up onto the edge of the pool.

As I rang out my hair and ignored him, he pulled himself up to sit next to me.

"You looked like an angel." he mumbled quietly.

I froze and my eyes widened, "What?" I asked, whipping my head around to stare at him.

He looked away for a moment, unwilling to repeat it, finally he sighed and looked me in the face.

"Your hair, it made you look like an angel. That's why I looked at you like that." he explained, "The water made it fan out and with the way you were looking at me, it made you look like an angel."

I looked away and tried not to seem too pleased with that answer, then something he said struck me, "How was I looking at you?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked away, "I don't know. Like," he trailed off trying to think of the right way to put it, "Like I could be saved, you know. Benevolent, is a good word."

I pursed my lips and wondered if that was true. I hadn't known he needed saving, but maybe he does. In a way.

"Well, can you?" I asked.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Be saved?" I clarified.

He smiled and looked away, running his hands through his damp hair he shrugged, "I thought I was doing alright. It hadn't occurred to me that I might need salvation." he admitted.

"You probably don't then." I replied.

And we sat there, with the sun beating down on us, warming our skin. Listening to the music and just existing. It was comfortable. Even if some of the things we had talked about hadn't really been comfortable topics. It was nice to just exist with Edd.

"Well, now I really do have to go." he said, standing up and walking over to where he had put his clothes and towel, "I have to clean up a few things before my parents get home tonight."

I nodded and got up to walk him out, "Okay."

He was putting his shirt and hat back on when I got up the nerve to finally ask him.

"You wanna have lunch tomorrow?" I asked quickly, before I could chicken out, "I mean, could I buy you lunch, maybe?" I tried to hide my hopeful look.

"No thank you," Edd said from under his shirt, and my heart dropped.

He finished pulling the shirt down over his head and smiled at me.

"If you drive, I'll pay for lunch." he said and leaned down to pick up his towel, "You picking the place?" he asked.

I didn't even bother to hide my grin, "We'll see how we both feel about it tomorrow." I offered instead. I was psyched. It wasn't a date. But it was something.

"Great. I'll meet you out in the parking lot at lunch." he said and pulled his hat on.

"Do you even know what I drive?" I asked, as he made his way towards the back gate.

He paused and turned to look at me, "Jimmy, everyone knows what you drive." he called back. And with a laugh he slipped out the gate and began walking home.

I crossed my arms and smiled happily to myself, "Well played Eddward." I said softly, "Well played."


End file.
